1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to transmissions, and more particularly to continuously variable transmissions (CVTs).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are well-known ways to achieve continuously variable ratios of input speed to output speed. The mechanism for adjusting an input speed from an output speed in a CVT is known as a variator. In a belt-type CVT, the variator consists of two adjustable pulleys having a belt between them. The variator in a single cavity toroidal-type CVT has two partially toroidal transmission discs rotating about a shaft and two or more disc-shaped power rollers rotating on respective axes that are perpendicular to the shaft and clamped between the input and output transmission discs.
Embodiments of the invention disclosed here are of the spherical-type variator utilizing spherical speed adjusters (also known as power adjusters, balls, sphere gears or rollers) that each has a tiltable axis of rotation; the adjusters are distributed in a plane about a longitudinal axis of a CVT. The rollers are contacted on one side by an input disc and on the other side by an output disc, one or both of which apply a clamping contact force to the rollers for transmission of torque. The input disc applies input torque at an input rotational speed to the rollers. As the rollers rotate about their own axes, the rollers transmit the torque to the output disc. The input speed to output speed ratio is a function of the radii of the contact points of the input and output discs to the axes of the rollers. Tilting the axes of the rollers with respect to the axis of the variator adjusts the speed ratio.